The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to natural language question answer systems.
A question answer (QA) system is a system related to the fields of information retrieval and natural language processing (NLP), which is concerned with building systems that automatically answer questions posed by humans in a natural language. Question answer systems may construct answers by a structured database of knowledge or information, such as a knowledge base or by pulling answers from an unstructured collection of natural language documents. As such, a question answer system may provide an abundance of information and answers to the questions posed by accessing various online and local information sources.